1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of immunology and microbiology. More specifically, the present invention relates to monoclonal antibodies specific for anthrax spores and peptides derived from the antibodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the evolution of the immune system there is evidence that the repertoire of germline V genes that has been retained in the genome has been subject to selective processes by environmental influences which may include self as well as commensal and non-commensal microorganisms. Structural and functional analysis of immunoglobulin and T cell receptors have delineated regions of these molecules which are germline encoded and have the ability to bind to certain bacterial components through exposed parts of the molecules which do not need somatic diversification for expression of the ability to bind to these structures. Some of these included protein A binding to framework three (FR3) region of VH genes, staphylococcal enterotoxin binding to T cell receptor, etc.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of monoclonal antibodies which are highly specific and can discriminate between spores of the Bacillus family including the strategically important B. anthracis. Further, the prior art is deficient in the lack of peptides derived from the monoclonal antibodies highly specific for Bacillus spores. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.